


Payback

by aceschwarz222



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Fluff, Kissing, Laser Tag, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Tony decides to take everyone to a laser tag course for some team bonding. After Bucky targets Steve, Steve decides to take matters into his own hands.





	

Steve stared down at his chest in shock as he felt the vibration from being shot. He looked up at the culprit and saw Natasha standing in front of him. She held up her gun and pretended to blow smoke off the edge. With a quick wink, she was gone, chasing new targets. Steve stared down at his own gun which now displayed YOU’VE BEEN HIT! on the LCD screen.

Laser tag had been Tony’s idea. “It’s good team bonding,” he reasoned. “Besides, it’ll give us a chance to shoot each other without actually, well, shooting each other. Let out all that pent up energy.” The look in his eyes suggested that backing out wasn’t going to be an option.  

So, everyone packed up after dinner and drove over to the local laser tag emporium that Tony had rented out for the evening. It took a while trying to find vests that were big enough to fit everyone, especially Thor’s huge physique. Tony, Natasha, Bucky, Clint, and Thor were on one team while Steve, Wanda, Sam, Scott were on the other. Bruce was technically on Steve’s team, but he had hidden himself somewhere in a dark corner trying to avoid the bright lights and loud noises.

So far, Tony’s team was winning.

Steve’s vest finally stopped vibrating, and his gun lit up again. He carefully rounded a corner and saw Clint standing in the aisle. He aimed and fired his gun, nailing Clint’s shoulder target.

“Come on, man!” Clint shouted to the air. Clint might be an amazing marksman with a bow and arrow, but he was crap with guns. Everyone knew he was crap with guns, so naturally, he was the perfect target.

A flash of red shot up from the left end of the course. Wanda had been trying to levitate the gun around a corner for a sneak attack against Thor.

“WANDA!” Tony yelled from the back of the room. “No super powers!”

Wanda let out a little whine of frustration, but the red light disappeared, and Steve could hear a thump as the gun fell to the ground.

“Tic Tac, what are you doing man?” Sam yelled from the back of the room. “Your vest isn’t going to shrink with you, you idiot!” His yelling quickly gave away his position, and Thor shot Sam. “You’ve got to be KIDDING me!” he yelled again.

Steve laughed, but it quickly died when he felt his vest vibrate again. His boyfriend whizzed past, metal arm flashing under the blacklight. Steve backed up against the wall to wait for his weapon to come online again.

As quickly as his gun started functioning again, Bucky hit him with another shot. Then another. And one more after that.

“Bucky! Find someone else to pick on!” Steve yelled after the fifth consecutive hit.

Bucky smirked. “You’re just making it too easy,” he taunted, running off again.

“Making it too easy,” Steve grumbled. He bolted towards the other end of the room, avoiding Natasha and Thor along the way. He hit Clint one more time (much to Clint’s dismay) and hid between two walls.

He peeked through the crack and saw Bucky creeping around the corner. Steve’s eyes lit up as he got an idea. In a flash, Steve bounded around the corner and pinned Bucky against the wall.

“What the hell, punk?” Bucky grunted. Before he could say anything else, Steve covered Bucky’s mouth with his.

The kiss was eager, and Bucky melted into it as the lights and noises from the laser tag game faded away. He dropped his gun and let it hang from the cord attached to his vest as he cupped Steve’s face with right hand to deepen the kiss. Bucky’s metal arm slid right under Steve’s vest to rest on his hip. He began drawing small circles through the fabric of Steve’s shirt with his thumb, and Steve gasped at the sensation. Bucky gained confidence as he gently slid his tongue into Steve’s mouth. After another minute they finally broke for air, and Bucky stared at Steve in amazement.

“What was that for?” Bucky asked breathlessly, leaning his forehead against Steve’s.

Steve smiled, gave Bucky one quick, final kiss and stepped back. In a flash, he pulled his gun up and shot Bucky directly in the chest.

“Payback,” Steve grinned. Bucky’s mouth gaped open in shock as his vest vibrated. Steve smiled and bolted to find some more targets.

* * *

 

After returning to the Tower, Steve heard three quick knocks on his door as he got ready for bed. He opened the door to find Bucky standing in front of him. He was wearing a grey shirt and sweatpants, and his hair was still wet from a shower. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at Steve.

“Hey, Bucky, what’s up?” Steve asked, nonchalantly.

Steve knew exactly what was up. The game had ended shortly after Steve’s sneak attack, with Tony’s team coming out on top. The two men didn’t have time to talk about what happened before Tony ushered everyone out so the laser tag venue could close. This was the first time Steve had seen Buck since the game.

Bucky uncrossed his arms and stepped closer to Steve. Bucky gripped his waist and pulled Steve flush against his chest. Leaning over to his ear, Bucky whispered, “Do you plan on finishing what you started, or what?”

Bucky’s warm breath tickled Steve’s neck. “Do you want me to?” he asked as Bucky began peppering gentle kisses down Steve’s throat.

He pulled away from Steve and rolled his eyes. “No, I’m standing here because I want to talk about the weather, punk.” He gave Steve another chaste kiss on his lips and his eyes softened. “Yeah, I want you to finish, Stevie.”

Without another word, Steve gripped Bucky’s shirt, pulled him inside the room, and shut the door. 


End file.
